


The Bet

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Motorcycles, Racing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom Kaulitz loves his motorcycle and he loves to race it. Usually he never loses, but today he does. Now Tom has to figure out how to get Bushido's money, and save his brother before Bushido does something drastic to Bill. Unless Tom can make another bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fun I thought I'd write out. Hope you guys like it!!

"Tom! No, please, no. Tomi, don't let them, please!" Bill pleaded.  
Tom lunged forward, his fingers brushed against Bill's, but Bill was retched back.  
"Nu uh, you lied, and until you get the payment in full, your twin comes with us. I want my money. I'll give you a day in a half to get my twenty five thousand dollars." Bushido said, a smile playing on his lips.  
"What happens if I can't get it?" Tom asked, his eyes falling at his feet, he felt completely helpless, and it was all his fault.  
"Tomi, please!" Bill pleaded in the back round.  
"Your brother's still a virgin, isn't he?"

Tom shot out of bed, and made a run for the bathroom, bile rising in his throat, he just made it to the toilet, before he emptied the contents of his stomach. He was drenched in sweat. He got to his feet, and leaned over the sink, staring at his reflection. He looked exactly like his twin, but at the same time he looked completely different. Their hair was both black, Tom's hair now had cornrows, and Bill's was long shiny and straight. He had been playing around with the idea of cutting it all off, but he never did.  
Tear's slipped from Tom's eyes. It had been almost twenty four hours since Bushido had taken Bill. Tom, frustrated with himself, cocked his arm back, and plunged it straight into the mirror. There was only a few hours left until Tom had to come up with all of Bushido's money. He didn't know how. All he had in his bank account was less than two hundred dollars from the last race he won.  
Then it clicked.  
Tom hurried back to the bedroom he shared with Bill, ignoring the blood gushing out of his hand. His body was too numb, now he was on a mission, this was his only saving grace. This had to work.

XXX

Bill cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, and biting down on his quivering lip. Bushido was kissing and licking his neck, and he was helpless to stop it.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this baby. The first time I saw you down at the races with your brother, I just knew, I had to get you. You are just too beautiful to not be with someone." Bushido whispered into Bill's ear, licking the shell. Bill shivered, not from pleasure, but from disgust.  
He had never had sex with anyone, he was indeed still a virgin. It was something Tom didn't want to take from him, and that frustrated Bill to no end.  
Not only did Bill and Tom fool around, sexually, but Tom also was known around town as a player. The ladies loved him, and Tom was always bragging about who he had in his bed. It pissed Bill off, and disgusted him. Tom knew that Bill wanted him, but Tom always said the same thing.  
"I'm not going to be the one to take that from you. You deserve to have what you always wanted, and lose your virginity to someone you truly love and trust."  
"You're so stupid." Bill would say before walking out of the room.  
Bill often wondered if Tom really didn't get that he was the love of his life, or if Tom was just scared to actually do the deed with another man, let alone his own twin. And now, all Bill could do was lay there and take whatever Bushido was going to dish out.  
"You truly are something, Bill Kaulitz." Bushido said, nuzzling against his neck. Bill knew that Bushido was marking him, he could feel the bruises forming on his neck, and it made his skin crawl with disgust.  
"You don't look so comfortable, why don't you take this off for me, hmm?" Bushido asked, tugging gently at Bill's black shirt.  
"No, I don't want to." Bill said, crossing his arms, and looking away.  
"Come on now, don't be like that. You don't want me to force you do you?"  
Bill whipped his head back around, eyes wide with fear. "B but you said you'd give Tom..."  
"This isn't about Tom, though I did say I'd give him just over a day, but let's be honest, he isn't going to be able to get that much money in such a short time. So, why wait?" Bushido said, right before he ripped Bill's shirt right down the middle.  
Bill gasped, and tried to back away, but he couldn't move. Bushido was on him, and his hands roaming over his torso. He forced his lips onto Bill's, his tongue darting out and licking at Bill's soft plush lips. Bill tried to turn his head away, and he cried out in frustration and anger when he realized Bushido was much much more stronger then he was, and the fight he put up was useless. All he could do was mentally call out to his brother, pleading for him to save him. A tear fell down Bill's face, when he felt Bushido's hand move lower, cupping his dick through his pants. Bushido was rubbing him, forcing his knee's apart with his own.  
"Please.." Bill struggled to against Bushido's lips. Bushido smirked, and pulled away, though his hand stayed in place rubbing Bill.  
"Please what, baby?"  
"Please don't." It was in that moment Bill realized how small he really was, he was nothing, and Bushido could do whatever he wanted, regardless of Bill's plea's. More tears escaped Bill's eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. Bushido leaned in, licking them up as they fell.  
"Don't cry baby, I'll make it good." Bushido said, his fingers slowly unzipping the skin tight material that made up Bill's black skinny jeans. Bill let out a whimpering cry, and forced his eyes shut. He was helpless.

RING*RING*RING*RING

Bushido let out a frustrated grunt. "Who the fuck is calling at this hour?"  
Bill sighed, relieved that for the moment, Bushido was away from him. His virginity belonged to Tom, even if he was being a stubborn ass about it, it was his, not Bushido's to take. He didn't wait this long just to have it taken from him like this.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the liar himself calling."  
Bill perked up, it could only mean one thing, Tom was on the line. He strained his ears to hear, but it did no good, he couldn't hear anything.  
"You are not in the right place to be making offers. You owe me money, and you are putting your brothers virginity on the line."  
Bill bit his lip, hoping his brother could get him out of this.  
"But I'm listening. What do you have to offer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Bushido race to win Bill

Chapter Two

Tom sat nervously waiting in the darkness of the night for the arrival of Bushido, and his crew. Course, the man could never do anything alone, he always had an entourage with him. That was just fine, though, because Tom had brought his friends too. Georg, Gustav and even Bill's best friend, Andrea's. Tom's manager, who helped get him into all the motocross events was there as well. "Just relax, Tom." David Jost said, patting Tom's shoulder. "He'll show up. He has no other choice."  
"I hope you're right." David said, before backing up and returning to the sidelines. It wasn't much longer before head lights and the sound of a loud engine belonging to a motorcycle roared closer and closer. Tom stood up straight, his shoulders squared, ready for a fight, muscles flexed in his neck. He had to win this race. He needed to get his brother away from this sick bastard. 

Bushido pulled up next to Tom, a smirk on his face.  
"Where's my brother?" Tom asked, mood fuming, but Bushido remained calm.  
Pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. Bushido inhaled the toxic stick, then nodded his head as he walked in a circle around Tom.  
"Loop road. Dangerous, but fun. Logical." Bushido breathed out smoke, circling Tom's face.  
"Where is Bill?"  
"Oh, he's around here, somewhere." Bushido smirked, getting real close to Tom's ear, "He's good, your brother. Really good." Bushido said, before pulling away, a wide smile on his face as he watched Tom unfold.  
"You son of a bitch. Fucking bastard. Don't you dare touch him!" Tom screamed, lunging himself at Bushido, he got in one good punch, before Bushido's guys where there restraining him.  
"That's not the only thing I did to your precious twin brother." Bushido laughed, and stepped closer to Tom. "Tell me, Tom, how does it feel knowing that Bill was saving himself for you, and you wouldn't take him, and now someone else has. How does it make you feel that your twin isn't pure anymore?"  
"Fuck you!" Tom spat. "Let me see my brother, and I'll kick your ass in this race."  
"Then I guess it's better to wait until after to say your goodbyes." Tom glared at Bushido, holding all his anger in the way he was, was making him shake. He wasn't used to holding it together, but Bushido was powerful in a rich way, and Tom couldn't mess this up by starting a fight.  
"Fine. Let's get this started."  
Both Tom and Bushido mounted their bikes, as Georg came out with a red cloth, waving it around in the air, letting the guys know the race was ready and they could start. Bushido, however, didn't waste anytime, and was already zooming forward before Georg could raise his hand, and signalling "GO".  
Bushido leading the way by several feet. Tom was behind him, as they came up to their first turn, Tom found it hard to concentrate, and with several years of careful practice, he found himself shaky on his bike. Almost losing his footing, and falling off, Tom shook his head, as if to clear his mind before speeding up. No matter how fast Tom seemed to go, Bushido was always ahead of him.  
As the two racer's came up to the loop, Tom sped up just a bit more, he was pushing the engine to the max, and knew it was dangerous, especially around this stretch of road, but he didn't care. He had to get a head, he had to push himself for his brother.  
Just as Tom started the turn, his bike spun out, skidding across the curvy road, his leg catching on the pavement, tearing the skin through the thick jeans he wore. His bike weaving until it fell a few feet away from his crumbled body. Instantly, David, Georg and Gustav were around him, helping him to his feet. "Dude, you alright?"  
"Get my bike."  
"You can't ride like this. Your leg..." David tried to reason.  
"Get my fucking bike. I have to finish this." Tom yelled. Tear's running down his face, and for once he was thankful they would be hidden behind his helmet.  
Gustav brought the bike back, and Tom jumped up, limping back to his bike. Unsteadily lifting his leg and leaping back on. Tom revved the engine again, and took off after Bushido, who was leading quite a bit.  
Tom looked around, finally getting an idea, putting his foot down to turn his bike, he darted into the woods. If Bushido could play dirty, so could he, but he'd be smart about it, and not get caught.  
Weaving his way through the trees, and fallen branches, Tom guided his bike through the darkness with ease, until he finally hit the road, which ended the long stretch of road known as The Loop. He was now on his way back to the starting line. He had no idea where Bushido was, but he knew he couldn't think of that right now, he had to get to the starting line before Bushido, he had to do it for Bill.  
Weaving back through the Loop, he found Bushido just in front of him. Now, more determind then ever, he pushed forward. He was now just behind Bushido, so close he could reach out and... cocking his arm back, before shoving his arm forward, and connecting his fist to the back of Bushido's helmet. He watched as Bushido lurched forward, only somewhat losing control of his bike, but was quickly able to get it back on track.  
Tom and Bushido were now neck in neck. Tom turned his head to stare and Bushido. Tom smirked, though Bushido couldn't see it, and took on hand off the handle to flip Bushido his finger. Bushido kicked his leg out, attempting to kick Tom right off his bike, but failed when Tom pulled away and sped forth. Tom was now in the lead, he had to keep this up. He had no other choice. He thought about Bill, and how he had begged for Tom to help him. Speeding forward, he lurched across the finish line. 

Breathing hard, Tom came to a stop, and jumped off his bike, only to fall to the hard pavement. His leg was screaming in a sharp pain, but ignored it, and stood back up in time to see Bushido cross the finish line. Tom took his helmet off, and tossed it next to his bike.  
Instantly, Tom's crew surrounded him in support, which Tom was thankful for. He knew Bushido was going to start something because of what he did to Bushido on the road, but he knew how to play that.  
"You punk ass little shit. You cheated." Bushido yelled, marching forward with his crew behind him.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you lost, I won, now where is my brother?"  
"Don't change the subject. You tried to get me to fall off my bike out there."  
"Oh yeah? Prove it?" Tom said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"To be fair," David spoke up, "Bushido did cheat, and started the race before the official go."  
"Whatever happened out there is between the two of you. There was no witnesses." Georg started.  
"Tom did cross the finish line before you, winning the race." David said again.  
"Fine, but don't you dare think this is over Kaulitz." Bushido said, pointing a threatening finger in his direction. "Go get the little slut."  
Tom's balled his fists at that comment, and restrained himself from starting anything, at least not until after he had Bill in his arms.  
A tall plump man pulled up in an all black vehicle, and got out. Pulling open the back door, Tom watched him reach in, and pulled someone out. That someone being Bill.  
"Bill!" Tom shouted, his heart picking up, and his chest tightened. His brother was visibly shaking, and all Tom wanted to do was console him, and tell him how sorry he was and how stupid he was for getting into these messes all the time. It was, however, the first time he got Bill involved in something by accident.  
Once Bill was out of the car, he looked around, seeing Tom, and broke free from his captors. Running full force into Tom's open and waiting arms until he was flush against his twin, and sobbing into his chest. Tom instantly wrapped his arms around Bill, holding him as close to him as he possibly could. "Come on, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was only going to be two chapters, but decided to make it three chapters. Almost done writing the last one. I'll try to have it up in a few days. Let me know what ya'll think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill get's what he wants

CHAPTER THREE

 

At home, Tom tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. It had been a long two days. Now that it was finally over, and Tom had brought Bill back home, and he was safe and sound, Tom found himself more unsettled then he ever was. Little did he know, his twin was feeling the exact same way.  
As Tom sat up in bed, his bedroom door crept open, just enough for Tom to see a slim figure in the doorway. "Bill?" Tom asked, voice raspy.  
"Tom... can I come in?"  
"Yeah." Tom said, pulling back the sheets, allowing Bill to crawl into bed next to him. Bill laid down a safe distance from his twin.   
They lay in bed quiet, just staring at each other. A million different thoughts running through Tom's head, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask them or not, afraid of the answer Bill would tell him.   
"He tried too but he didn't." Bill finally spoke up. Tom swallowed hard, his throat feeling restricted.   
"He said he did."  
"He didn't. He was just touching me, kissing me." Bill said, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "I didn't want to."  
"I'm so sorry Billy."  
"Just stop making bets you can't keep." Bill said.  
Once again, the twins fell quiet, Tom's eyes were drifting close, when he felt warmth up against him. "Tomi?" Bill questioned.  
"Hmm?"  
"Kiss me."   
Tom's eyes popped open, and he pulled his twin against him. Brushing his lips against his twin, Tom waited for just another second, making sure it was really what Bill wanted. When he felt Bill's lips connect with his, Tom was sure he was okay with it, even though he did ask to be kissed, Tom wanted to be sure.   
Their lips met in a soft kiss, no tongue, just a simple dry kiss. That was until Tom's tongue darted out across Bill's lip. Bill instantly opened up for his brother, moaning into Tom's mouth when he felt his tongue enter his mouth. He wanted Tom to make everything Bushido did to him go away, replace it all with Tom, just Tom.   
Bill clung desperately to his brother, as their tongues danced together, and Bill pressed himself tighter against Tom's body. The air in the room instantly got hotter, and Tom found himself pressing his body firmly against his brothers. He was needy tonight, and wanted everything Bill had to offer, but he knew deep down in his mind, even if Bill did offer, he wouldn't take. Would he?   
They broke apart, both panting and restless with need. Bill stared up at his twin with glazed eyes. "Tom, I need you. I don't want to wait anymore. Please, don't make me. I just... I need you." Bill pleaded.

"You know I can't." Tom started, looking away from his begging twin.   
"Why, Tom, you can do it with anyone else except me. I know you want me, but you won't admit it. Is it because were twins, or are you just..."  
"Bill, don't ever think that. I love you more than anything else in this world. That's the reason I can't. I'm not going to take that from you, for you to regret it later when you meet the right guy or girl." Tom said, this time looking straight into Bill's eyes. "You deserve your fairy tail happy ending, don't waste it on me."  
"You're so stupid Tom, don't you get it by now? Don't you see? You're the only one for me. You can't settle down and be happy because you are supposed to be with me, and I can't give myself to anyone except you, because I am meant to be with you. We are twins, we are each others other half. I can't stay away from you, just like you can't be without me. How will it ever workout if we each had someone else in our life. We would still be each other's number one, it's really not fair to anyone else, really."  
Tom laid their silent, letting Bill's words sink in. In that moment he looked over his younger twins face, his hair, his eyes, lips, nose, chin, neck, the little mole right under the right side of his lip. He had been in love with his brother for years, but was always too afraid to say anything. He was a ladies man, the girls loved him, and he could satisfy them easily. But Bill... Bill was different. Tom could give a good fuck, but Bill didn't deserve a quickie. Bill was so special, he deserved someone to give him everything. To love him completely, and worship him the way he deserved to be. Tom was so afraid of breaking his brother, or hurting him, he would never be able to forgive himself. He didn't know how to "love" a person sexually, mostly because, he had never done it before. It was always quick, getting off as fast as possible. He had never really worried about his partner, mostly because the women chased him down, so he took what he needed, and they always seemed happy enough to give it to him.   
"Tom, I love you, and I trust you. You won't hurt me."  
"Is that what you really want?"   
"Yes."  
Tom surged forward, forcing Bill to lay on his back, as Tom hovered over him. Their lips joined, and their limbs tangled together. Tom couldn't promise that he wouldn't hurt him, but he was going to try his hardest to give Bill what he wanted tonight.  
"Mmm.. Tomi." Bill moaned out, as Tom sucked and nipped at his neck. Tom was already hard, and in only his boxer's. Grinding into his twin, he could feel his brother warming up, and getting excited, but he could also tell that he was nervous. The way his fingers pressed into his shoulders, and the way his body lay stiff underneath him.   
With one last kiss to Bill's cheek, Tom pulled away. Bill protested, trying to pull him back over him, but Tom was stronger, and much more dominate, he was able to pull away without much effort.  
"Wanna take a shower with me first?" Tom offered.  
"No, I want to have sex with you. I'm already clean. I showered before bed."  
"Maybe, but your nervous, and I thought the shower would help you relax a little." Tom offered, holding out his hand to his twin. Bill bit his lip, but took ahold of Tom's hand.   
Following Tom into the bathroom, Bill stood in the doorway, watching his brother turn on the shower. Bill was a lot more dressed than Tom was, who was only wearing boxers. Bill was dressed in pajama pants and a white strap shirt.   
When Tom turned around, he eyed his twin up and down. "Come here." He said, arms open and waiting to take in Bill's body. Bill stepped into Tom's embrace, and rested his head on his twins shoulder. Their arms wrapping around each others, and they were content for a moment, until Tom's hand dropped to the hem of Bills shirt, tugging on it. Bill got the memo, and lifted his arms, allowing Tom to take his shirt off. Tom back Bill up against the closed bathroom door, hands wandering over his torso, paying close attention to the nipple with the ring in it, pinching and tugging it gently, until Bill was moaning and arching into the touch. Tom smirked, watching his brother come undone from the simple touch.   
Tom also knew what would rattle his brother, and that effect was not only funny to watch, but completely hot and sexy all at once. Bill was in bliss, and the fastest and most easiest way to piss him off was to simply walk away, and that's exactly what Tom did. Stepping into the shower, he didn't have to turn around to know the look that spread across his twins face. Smirking to himself as he stood under the warmth of the water, he silently counted backwards in his head, waiting for for the curtain to be yanked open, and to see a completely turned on, but frustrated Bill standing there glaring at him. As Tom approached zero in his head, the curtain was in deed pulled back.   
Bill jumped into the shower, pushing Tom against the coolness of the shower tiled wall. Hips pressed against hips, and lips and tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't often that Bill got like this, but when he did, Tom damn well enjoyed it.   
Bill slid down to his knee's, kissing and licking a trail down his brother's body until he got to his hips. Bill licked over the bony hip, then let his teeth graze over the same area. Tom let out a low hiss. Knowing his brother liked it a little rough, Bill repeated his actions, only harder this time, then again, only now Bill was jerking Tom off. Tom wriggled between the wall and his brothers ministrations.   
Finally, Bill pulled away, only to take Tom fully into his mouth until his mouth was pressed against Tom's pelvis. Tom let out a loud groan of pleasure, as his knee's buckled underneath him. Bill started bobbing his head slow, and teasing. Tom's skin was starting to sweat with anticipation, but neither twin noticed. Bill looked up into his brother's hazy brown eyes, smirking. Tom's eyes widened, he knew what was coming next, and braced himself for it.   
As teeth gently, but firmly scraped against the underside of Tom's thick, hard and leaking cock, his legs shook, and his hands squeezed into fists in Bill's tangled black hair.   
"Enough!" Tom yelled, pushing his brother away. Turning the shower off, before picking his brother up, and throwing him over his shoulder. They were both naked, and dripping wet, but that didn't matter. They were to wrapped up in each other to be worried about anything else.  
Finally reaching the bed, Tom let go of Bill's body, which landed on the bed with a bounce. Bill smiled, dreamily up at his twin, spreading his legs, quietly inviting his brother in. Tom licked his lips, and crawled up Bill's body, settling down. Their lips connected, and Tom ground his hips firmly against Bill's.  
Bill moaned, pushing Tom away just slightly, "Tom, please. I've been waiting so long, please." He begged, cheeks red as roses, he bit his lip, waiting for his brother to take the lead again, and finally give into their needs.  
"I just want to make sure you are sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret it later." Tom said, fear lurking behind his honey brown eyes.  
"I've never been so sure about something. I want you, all of you." Bill said, his blush deepening.  
"Once I have you, I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go." Tom whispered. Now it was his turn to blush crimson at his confession.  
"I love you, Tomi."  
"Turn over."  
Bill turned onto his stomach, then tucked his knees under him so his ass was up in the air. Tom groaned at the sight, hands instantly gripping the round flesh in front of him, squeezing and spreading Bill's ass so he could see everything. His stomach tightened when he heard Bill whimper. This was the first time for Bill, and Tom was going to make sure it was the best experience of his life. Lowering his head down, and flicking his tongue over the puckered pink flesh, making Bill quiver, and jerk away. "Ahh, Tom, what is that? What are you doing?"  
"Shh, Billy, relax." Tom whispered, kissing his tailbone before flicking his tongue back over the sensitive hole.   
"Tomi," Bill cried, and tried to wriggle away, "Don't it's di dirty down there." But all Bill could do was moan out in pleasure, lowering his head back to the bed, as Tom continued to lick him so good.  
Tom moaned, tasting his brother. One thing that no one new about Tom was that he was in fact bisexual. He had his fair share of women, but he also had his share of guys too. He knew what he was doing when it came to gay sex, and he wanted to make it especially good for his twin.  
Tom pulled back, and replaced his mouth with a finger, and easily slipped into Bill's tight embrace. Bill's head flew up, and a moan left his lips. He was already covered in a light sheet of sweat. His mouth fell open when he felt another finger slip inside him, scissoring him open. "T Tom..." Bill moaned pushing his hips back onto Tom's fingers. The shift of Bill's hips made Tom's fingers shift deep inside his brother, and his fingers brushed against his prostate, causing Bill to fall forward, and let out a loud groan of pleasure. "Tomi. Do that again." Tom smirked listening to Bill's breathy voice begging for more. Tom obeyed, and this time Bill's hips jerked forward. Tom slipped a third finger inside, and Bill instantly stiffened. Tom's fingers surged forward, trying to find that spot inside Bill again. He knew he found it when Bill screamed out his name.   
His body instantly stiffened, and the pleasure built so quickly all of a sudden, bursting forth, he spilled his load all over Tom's bed. His limbs felt like jelly, and his eyes slipped closed when he felt Tom's fingers slip out of his body. He heard a cap pop open and a few seconds later felt something else up behind him, and before he knew it, he was on his back, legs in the air, eyes wide as saucers.   
Tom stared down at him, fingers running over Bills tight little body. Though they were twins, there bodies were still different. Bill was just a bit taller then him. Bill was thinner, where Tom had worked out and gained muscles. Friends and family often questioned Bill's health, wondering if the older twin was anorexic. Anyone that knew the twins, knew they were junk food a holics, especially Bill. Eating healthy wasn't in his vocabulary. But regardless of his weight, the fat he did have settled in the right area's, his hips were thin and bony, but curvy as well. His ass wasn't too skinny but not too big, according to Tom, his ass was just right. He loved running his hands over it, grabbing and jiggling what was there, which always made him blush. 

Bill's cheeks colored crimson, and Tom smiled. "You ready?" Tom asked, ripping open the condom he had in his hand. Bill gulped down his nervousness, and nodded. "Ready." He said, as he watched his brother start to roll the condom on. "Wait, Tom, don't."  
"What?"  
"Don't wear it."  
"Bill..."  
"Please, Tomi, I want you so bad, don't ruin it."  
Tom leaned down and pressed his lips against Bills, at the same time, he guided his cock to his brothers entrance. Pushing his way past the first ring of muscles. Bill broke the kiss, his face scrunching in pain, his body tense.   
"Tomi, it hurts."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, just..."  
"It's ok." Tom started to pull out, but Bill's legs wrapping around his waist stopped him. Tom stared down into Bill's eyes searching for something, and in doing so he slipped further into his brother. Bill's eyes closed, and he bit his lip. Tom remained still, except for capturing his lips in his own. They embraced and kissed for the longest time, until Bill nodded at him. Tom didn't need words to let him know what Bill met.  
Tom pulled back just slightly, and gently pushed back in. He felt Bill's grip tighten around his shoulders and waist. Tom guided Bills face to forward, "Look at me." Tom demanded, holding Bill's chin in a firm grip.   
Slowly, Bill's eyes fluttered open, his face bright red, and the air was swept from his lungs. "Tom." He gasped.  
"Don't close your eyes, just look at me." Tom said, shifting his hips and pushing deeper into the tight heat.   
Their eyes locked, but Bill's eyes quickly drifted shut again when Tom hit his prostate dead on. "Oh god, Tom." Bill tilted his head back, his neck exposed, veins popping out. Tom groaned at the sight, and leaned down, licking a strip up his neck, before latching on. They both knew he would leave a mark if they kept it up.   
Bill arched his back, forcing his hips down onto Tom's, which in turn, only turned Tom even more. Encouraged, Tom picked up speed, thrusting harder into his twin. Bill's grip on Tom's biceps tightened.   
The only sound the filled the room was the sound of skin on skin, and their moaning, and Bill's begging. The whole thing was music to Tom's ears. He had never had someone so vocal, and so beautiful underneath him before, and that was the only thing forcing his eyes open. He threw his head back in pleasure, feeling so close to reaching his orgasm.   
He reached down, between Bill's legs. His hand ghosting over Bill's erection. Bill's head snapped to the side, his whole body strained in pleasure, and he could see the hickey that had formed on Bill's neck just moments ago. Tom smiled, and shifted his weight, so he was completely over Bill's body. One hand supporting him, and the other hand jerking Bill off. Bill turned his head again, searching for Tom's lips.   
Then, like water crashing into rocks, Bill arched off the bed, a scream passed his lips, as his pleasure crashed over him, and come shot out and spilled over Tom's hand, and splashed across his chest and Bill's stomach. Bill tightened around Tom, and as if on cue, Tom snapped his hips forward, and released inside Bill. Then finally collapsed on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end, and thank you to everyone who read this story and left kudos.


End file.
